Nightmares of a Hero
by Bernard Jr
Summary: Earth has been under attack by an unknown force that is ripping it apart.worlds are being raped,creatures rampaging thourghout the helpless realms.Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Slayers/Dragon Ball Z /Naruto/One Piece
1. Sorrows of a Prince

**Disclaimer Note: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Slayers/Dragon Ball Z /Naruto/One Piece DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**_Nightmares of a Hero_**

**Main Characters**

Team 1 - Jaganshi Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi

Team 2 - Vegeta, Goku

Team 3 - Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

Team 4 - Inuyasa, Koga

Team 5 - Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro

Team 6 - Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev

**Plot**

Earth has been under attack by an unknown force that is ripping it apart. Earth is not the only planet to fall ill, all over the galaxy, worlds are being raped of everything it holds valuable. Along with these black holes a creature appears and rampages thourghout the helpless realms until nothing is left. To protect earth some of it's most powerful forces will step into the unknown and face what ever horror awaites on the other side.

**Chapter 1: Sorrows of a Prince**

The sky all over the world darkens with cloudes of ash as if the world had been set to flames and all that is left is the ashes that make the air thick and harder to breath. In different parts of the world strange black holes have been opening and seem to be growing bigger. The United World Nations fear that the holes will grow so big that the earth as we know it will be sucked into them destroying and killing everything that mankind has ever known.

The TV comes on and NEWS 5 is on reporting about the black holes where some poor soul is on site risking his life to tell us about something he has no clue on. " Im here in Satan city and it's been weeks since the strange black holes have apeared here on earth, and no one knows what they are here for." As the reporter gose on about the black holes the earth begins to sake as if in fear. The TV flickers to where you can barely make out the picture, and the faint sound of the reporters voice. " Somethings comeing out of the hole, it looks huge, it's some kind of animal, or monster it's opening it's mouth and theres a bright light coming from it."AAHHHHHH, KA BOOM was the last thing you heard on the TV. Someone who is sit in the room with the TV in a low but excitied voice says " That looks like my que to go, he gets out of his chair and walks over to the back doors of his home and looks out of the double glass sliding doors and takes a deep breath as if he knew he were taken his last one. A younger voice behinde him saids to him in a consired tone " You know you don't have to do this father, let someone else handle it for once" with a prideful response he lets his son know " I have to do this to pay for my sins and the sins of our fathers. I have to protect the ones I love , and if I don't come back you have to live on for me and take your rightful place as King while protecting your mother and sister. So you see this is way you can't follow me before you even get it in your head, and a nother thing tell them I love them if I don't make it back." He slides open the door with pride and steps outside ready to take on the world. He blasts off with emitts power, and as he flys away he hears the saddess voice he has ever heard in his life. " I love you too, just come home to me this time….VEGETA!!!!!!!" Bulma erupets into tears like never before knowing that her man may never come back this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Feudal era of Japan a battle between Inuyasha and Naraku has been taking it's tole on the realm. Inuyasha and Naraku clashs and Inuyasha pins Naraku down to the ground. Running across the battle grounds of this horrific war the 15 year old reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, Kagome screams out to Inuyasha for help. " INUYASHA!!! Stop this battle now!!" Right before Inuyasha is about to end Narakus life with the Tessaiga he gets destracted and Naraku vanishes into the ground. The battle has gone on so long that Inuyasha fail to realies the destruction that they caused. He turns to Kagome and yells at her for interfearring with the fight. " I had Naraku down, he was dead and you had to show your stupid face." Kagome breaks down and crys and Inuyasha looks shock for he has never seen Kagome this way. " AAAAAAAH!!!" a tornado comes flying by and knocks Inuyasha down to the ground. " You idiot you never know how to treat a lady, can't you see she's hurt and in need, you fool!!!" Koga steps by Kagome's side as if to watch over her, but realy to get Kagome to love him as much as he loves her. " You mut I know she's hurt, but I almost had Naraku head!!" in a angery voice Kagome yells " SIT BOY" and Inuyasha slams into the ground " I'm going to just shut up now". Kagome explains to Inuyasha that these black holes have appeared all over the world and monsters have appeared destroying everything in site. She begs Inuyasha to come thourgh the Bone Eater's Well to help her world. They rush to the well were some demons have come thourgh. " They've found the well we have to stop them from getting thourgh" words from Koga. A short fight between Inuyasha, Koga and the demons give Inuyasha all he needs to help Kagome. He tells Kagome to stay until he comes back for her and jumps into the well. Kagome turns to Koga " Koga please help him, I know you two aren't friends but help him for me." Koga turns away and sighs. " Kagome you love him so much that you would even ask his enemy to help him, and ask the man that loves you to help the one you love." Kagome crys out " Yes I love you both, and if you love me you would do this for me." Koga turns and yhells at Kagome " You don't love me you want me to save Inuyasha, so I don't want to hear your lies". Koga then dashes off into the hill side. Kagome sits down and lays back on the side of the well and tears come pouring down her face and in a sad voice she says to herself " But I do love you Koga, I just don't know how to love you and tell Inuyasha". She looks off into the hill side at the cloudes of dust that Koga has left behinde. She lays her head down and falls asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the checkin station of otherworld King Yama sommens Botan. "Botan I need you to guild two souls for me to earth, to investagate these black wholes." Without think twice Botan carries the two souls to the golden gates of Haven and throw them down to Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Satan City or at least what's left of the place, this dragon like creater is feeding off of the helpless souls that once inhabited it. The screams and cries of helpless children trapped in a school being terrorized by the monster can be heard from miles away. Tentacles come from the monsters back and from them smaller tentacles that attached themselves to the children sucking from them their life force. A little girl sit back in a corner crying as she is forced watches her classmates be devoured. One of the tentacles raps around the little girl and pulls her out of the build to be eaten alive by the monster when just before death a glimmer of hope shoots the little girl free. "Why don't you try that on the earth strongest warrior, the Prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta's most royal intro yet! The saiyan prince powers up and fires a barrage of energy blast at the monster until he's engulfed in a thick dust cloud. Vegeta can sense the monster under all the dust and charges toward him with a cocky smile on his face as if he has the battle won. The dust clears quick and the monster fires a huge blast from his mouth hitting Vegeta and sending him flying through what's left of the damage building and ruin city. Vegeta lays in a pile of rubble unconscious form the blast and the screams from the little girl can be heard in his head, even after she has been devoured.


	2. Brothers in the END

**Disclaimer Note: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Slayers/Dragon Ball Z /Naruto/One Piece DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!!**

Brothers in the END

100 miles off the coast of the mainland of South America on his quest to become the pirate king Monkey D Luffy has set sail to a island that is set to be unknown to most people, along with him is the best swordsmen in the world, Zoro. "Do you even know where we are going?" an annoyed Zoro asks. They had been at sea for days and thanks to Luffy without food. (Flashback to earlier that day) "Hey kid, do you want to know a secret?" a shadowy figure in an ally way said to the pasting by Luffy. "I don't have time everyone is waiting for me, to get back with food for our trip." Luffy states "it's about the pirate king, and it will only cost you 500" in a devilish voice the stranger says. In a bust of excitement Luffy listen and paid the stranger with all the money he had to buy food. A map to an unknown island filled with last treasure. Later that day after breaking the news to his crew the only one that would put up with what had happen would be Zoro, just so he could be there to rub it in when Luffy found out he was cheated (the present) everything seems to look fine at sea until out of nowhere what seems to be a world pool opening up nearby Luffy's ship. The waves get rough and high winds pick up, not only that the two man crew seems to be get sucked into the world pool. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!! WHAT IS GOING ON?" a now angry Zoro screams. As the ship gets closer to the pool they realize that it's not what it looks like. Not a world pool but a black hole. Tentacles shoot out of the hole smashing the ship, knocking Luffy and Zoro over board. As the crew fight, the two water beast grab them and pulls them into the hole, and the hole close leaving nothing but the remains of Luffy's ship.

--

10:30pm, Tokyo the capital of Japan, population 12,790,000. A beautiful city filled with life. It's the time of the year when all the people come out and celebrate shogatsu (New Years). Everything seems to be in order, a huge festival, lots of smiles, and games. High above in the sky a small black hole opens and no one even notice, three small round objects fall to the ground, crashing into the stage where Japanese pop star Ken Hirai performs his new hit single. People gather around the stage to investigate what has happen. The three objects appear to be glowing and moving. Seconds later the three objects appear to be eggs and they began to hatch. Three small demon dogs like monsters come out. They attack the closes person to them, as they feed on the man they grow in size becoming the size of a car. The crowd disperses screaming, the devil dogs hunt them down eating their souls becoming stronger and bigger in size. As one of the beast pin a family of four down to eat them, a shadowy figure slices the dog's head off which is the size of a bus now. In a cocky voice the figure says "Im the top dog around here" and the street light above him comes on revealing that he is indeed Inuyasha. "What pound did you mutts escape from?" Inuyasha says. The two remaining hell hounds charge at Inuyasha, 

both with bloodlust in their eyes. One disappears right as the other goes for the attack. Inuyasha dodges the visible attacker, but is slashed in the back by his invisible playmate. Inuyasha tries to attack back with his sword, but with the injury he's too badly hurt to stand on his own two feet and growing weaker. The two monsters are going in for the kill. One beast stabs his claws into Inuyashas shoulders pining him down to the ground, right as the monster goes to take a bite out of Inuyasha, someone screams out "Tornado Kick." Koga kicks his way through the poor mutt before he could finish off Inuyasha, leaving Inuyasha coved in blood and guts. The second beast leaps for Koga. "Not even in your dreams." Koga says, Koga stands ready to fight, but before Koga could make the same mistake that Inuyasha did, Inuyasha throws the Tessaiga cut the last beast in half killing it. Inuyasha thanks Koga, but Koga turns his back to him. "I didn't do it for you!" Koga says. Koga then takes off to the roof tops passing by two figures in the shadows, but he thinks nothing of it. The two figure jump down to the dead bodies of the beast. Figure 1 "these don't look like the monster that attack Satan City." Figure 2 "No these are smaller, and seem more like dogs." Inuyasha calls out for help to the two shadow figures in hope they can save him. Figure 1 "should we help him?" Figure 2 "No, let him die, he would be no good to us alive if he got beaten by these things." Figure one walks up to Inuyasha and as he comes in to the light Inuyasha see that the figure is wherein what seems to be a ninja suit. The cuts that Inuyasha has feel like they are burning as if he was poisoned. "Here take this it will keep you alive until you can find a cure." Figure 1 says. "Wait how am I going to find the cure" Inuyasha yells, but the two figures vanish. The two figures appear running across the rooftops. Figure 2 "you know that was for us if we got hurt, and that was the only one." Figure 1 "I know but we may need him later. We have to report back and let them know what happen here." The two vanish into thin air.

--

Somewhere in WorldPool Village Sasuke and Naruto are on a mission to bring back a scroll that was stolen from the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura is at home with a fever and couldn't join them. From an earlier investigation they find out that a local gang trying to be ninjas stole it. Buy the means of an unknown source they find out the location of the gangs hideout. On the roof of the hideout "Naruto we're here, let's go in and get the scroll, its right there, and these are just some punks." Sasuke says. The two of them jump down to the floor of the base. Naruto runs up to the scroll sitting on the altar, as soon as he grabs it smoke feels the room and kunais come flying in from every direction. The two of them dodge as much as they can before they are struck by them. Now lying on the ground bleeding from cuts from the kunais, the smoke clears the room and they see that they are surrounded by ninjas. "So you are the punks" Naruto say. Naruto charges one of the ninjas and punches him in the head. The ninja's head comes off. "WHAT!!" Naruto screams "Their not human, attack hard Naruto" Sasuke says. After fighting for a long time Naruto and Sasuke realize that they keep coming back from the dead. Naruto and Sasuke prepare for a final attack. As they do the room darkens and the floor opens up into what appears to be a whole to them. Indeed it's a black hole. All of the undead ninja get sucked into this whole and Naruto and Sasuke try to hold to whatever they can find. A dark hand comes out of the whole and grabs the two of them and drags them into to whole. The hole sucks the hideout into it and disappears, leaving nothing.

Back in Satan City Vegeta wakes up from his last battle, and sees that the whole city is gone. In anger he yells turning super saiyan "NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!!" Vegeta blasts off into the skies.


End file.
